challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yekoda
Appearance Yekoda is a rather tall, lithe creature who uses her mysterious airs to keep others from bothering her. She has a very hour-glass like form with pale skin, mahogany-cinnamon hair that when in a braid reaches the top edge of her thigh that she tends to keep thrown over her shoulder so she doesn't accidentally sit on it, and the oddest eyes. Day to day they are a striking light green that looks almost like cut grass, but when she uses her magic they turn an almost burning green that literally glow an almost goldish-green color and get brighter the more powerful the magic used. She has fragile, pointed features and looks as though she has a perpetual light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are slightly slanted and her eyebrows slashing, and she tends to keep her dark red lips in an emotionless tilt to keep herself closed off from others. (Everything but the scaring) The thing many do not know about her is the scars that criss-cross most of her body, making an almost white colored road map that tells of her past. The only part of her not marked is her arm, shoulder, and into her chest. She also only has one slash across her face, this is on the right side and goes from her temple, across the very edge of her right eye (making it slant more then the left but only slightly), down her cheek, and into her hairline just beneath her ear, only just nicking the earlobe in a sort of curved line. Her left arm and leg are faintly scared from when Ultear destroyed the labs the pair grew up in. Her stomach, lower back, and hips are marked by odd slash marks that are a white color against her tanned skin and her right leg has slashes that she can't even remember why she has them. All of these marks are what is left after the healer healed her body and made it whole and useable once more, but even the best magic couldn't make everything disappear. Even though she has all of these scars, her skin is still perfectly smooth, more amazing magic from the healers and her own body. You can usually find her in full "battle" gear. The bottom consists of tight fitting legging made out of an odd green material with a vine/flower pattern dotting it and thick stitching along the outer side, a brown scarf like thing that is wrapped around her hips with a simple loin-cloth like skirt that brushes the bottom of her boots and is green with gold lining and an odd gold pattern along the side, and a pair of plain brown boots with a slight heel that reach mid thigh and have two green straps around the top part of the boot. For tops she has a simple camisole made from the same material as her leggings that cling tightly to her chest and waist. Over that is a weird shirt that is made out of hard leather (same material as her boots), weird green material that is just as hard and looks like thick, green leather thongs sewn together, and a weird gold material that looks like the scales of a dragon. On her shoulders is protective shoulder covering, on her arms is an odd glove like thing made of the same material as her leggings and camisole that show the inside of her wrist and lower arm, and on her hand are a pair of gloves that are the same color and material as the scarf like material at her waist (brown). Over all of this is a rather plain cloak of green that covers her head and shadows the entire right side of her face and most of the left. It hangs off her right shoulder and crosses across her chest and side to hang down and cover her entire left shoulder and side, as well as much of the scaring on that side. It almost brushes the ground and the only interesting thing about it, other then giving her more of a mysterious edge, is the pretty design of brown and gold that line the edges of the entire thing. Clothing When not in full battle gear, these day's Kody wears a more tamed version of what she did before meeting Jonah. Instead of the complete covering, she can be seen wearing a green, brown, and black skirt type thing that looks rather mishmashed and thrown together. Her top is a white peasant blouse with a brown and silver corset like thing cinched at the waist and a weird half vest with sleeves of sorts. Over that is her customary cloak, but at times she even keeps the hood down these days. On her feet are a pair of comfortable, soft soled brown boots. (Basically what you see these days when encountering the woman except with scars.) Other When she uses vast amounts of power, this odd bark like stuff begins to cover her body like a second skin or some kind of odd clothing. It is brown in color and looks almost like a living leaf that moves and reshapes itself to cover her. It is almost protective in what it does, but Yekoda has yet to have figured it out, she can't even call it to her, it just happens when she's hurt or when she begins to overdue herself. (Instead of purple it's brown, like the color of her bow in the picture, otherwise it's exactly the same and if she wasn't wearing any clothing this is what you would see. But like I said, it's like a second skin so it's almost impossible to tell the difference between her skin and the "armor".) Personality On the surface Yekoda always seemed abrasive, cold, distant, and mysterious. She seemed as though she didn't want contact with anyone or anything past the jobs she took and the Guild Master that had taken her in. She didn't care to socialize and she didn't stay in the guild hall any longer then it took to take a job. She seemed as though she didn't want anyone to try and crack the outer shell that was the ever elusive Yekoda. The majority of that was a lie of course, and it seemed one man figured that out. Underneath that rather hard exterior is someone whose to scared to admit she wants a friend again. She was so hurt by Ultear and her betrayal that she refuses to allow herself to be used again, and so this makes her seem cold and unyielding. She actually has a rather sarcastic sense of humor, can be quite witty, and likes to have a reason to smile. She is brave and strong, but she is also still that weak and scared little girl and she wants someone to realize that, though she wont come out and say it because she does not want the pity her past is likely to bring. When it comes to children she does everything in her power to protect them, even going so far as to push herself to her limits when she knows it is a bad idea. She couldn't ignore a crying child if it meant her death, and she tends to drop the icy exterior when confronted with one. When it comes to the opposite sex, she tends to keep them at a rather solid distance, all but Jonah. She has been confronted with interest a few times, though it was more about uncovering the mystery then about her, and she's actually been stalled because she doesn't know what to do with the attention. As long as they are treating her like everyone else she's fine, but the minute they start showing interest she either doesn't notice or leaves, unable to handle the situation. With everything else she tends to keep a cool head and an icy calm, the only fight she's ever failed because of emotions was when she was confronted with the people of Grimoire Heart. She can not battle friends, even though she knows they do not all feel the same way about her. Yes, her loyalties lie with Jonah and the guild she created, but friends are still friends until they hurt her other friends, which they have avoided thus far for reasons only they knew. After she and Jonah built a guildhall for all of those people running from things, she changed a little. She became less unyeilding and cold and a little more social. This doesn't mean she will ever be comfortable with parties and frivolity, but she is less mean to those that speak to her. She can even laugh... occasionally. Of course with Jonah she's more relaxed then with anyone else, but that's just because he's a pain in the ass and doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to making her loosen up. Biography Yekoda does not remember anything of her early years. She was told that at a young age she was brought to the Bureau of Magical Development and they graciously agreed to take her in. Most of her early years were horrible, and she either consciously or unconsciously has blocked it out. Her earliest memories, though, are of being experimented on over a long period of time and being kept in a prison when she wasn't. She also vividly remembers another girl who was in the prison, a girl by the name of Ultear. The pair made a plan to escape, only Ultear had to leave Yekoda behind when they were trapped. When Ultear returned to the laboratories, Yekoda thought they would once more escape, only the girl willingly let them continue their experiments on her, and Yekoda followed right along with her, still hoping they'd escape one day. The pair escaped again, however this time Yekoda made it out as well, and Ultear ended up destroying the labs with her immense power, and the help of a naive Yekoda. As they grew up, a man found and took Ultear under his wing, leaving Yekoda to the side. A boy decided to help the young Yekoda and taught her a form of magic he himself had begun to learn, a lost power by the name of Great Tree Arc. Yekoda, in her attempt to prove to Ultear that she was still useful, learned the power to the best of her ability, and ended up mastering it faster then expected. Of course at some point, Ultear stumbled upon others more line her in some city ruins and invited them to join, shoving Yekoda even farther to the side. Finally, right before Yekoda fully immersed herself in the darker side of thing, her and Ultear got into a horrible fight, and Yekoda ended up leaving the entire guild behind, finally admitting to herself that she could never be like them because she couldn't harm people for the fun of it or for some idealisticy twisted dream. She took off and traveled for some time before finding herself helping a man by the name of Jonah. After a few weeks with this man still around and refusing to just leave her be because of some twisted need to repay her, she finally gave in and stopped being such a closed off hard ass and began speaking to him. After a few weeks he finally talked her into starting a guild and now he helps her search out all the kids that were experimented on, as well as taking in anyone who needed a haven. Magic Great Tree Arc - A type of Lost Magic which allows the caster to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties of all within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the caster. The caster can mainly summon trees at his or her own will and produce trees for various purposes, mainly for battles. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree to their own advantage, particularly roots and branches. Even the leaves are at the caster's control. Any tree that the caster creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Magic also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. A unique property regarding this Magic is that the caster is able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. The caster can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruits, manipulating them to inflict further damage. In relation to this, the caster is able to harness all of the power stored within the earth itself. When altering the power source of a great mass of land, such as an island, the user can even drain its Magical Power. This Magic is not without its own set of consequences. Overusing this immense Magic would eventually cause the caster's body to transform into a giant tree. Since Yekoda knows this, she tends to use her hand-to-hand combat training as much as possible until such time as she is forced to engage with magic so she doesn't run the risk of becoming a tree. She can also do minor requip. The only thing that she can summon or disappear is her "battle gear" and her staff. Weapons/Equipment/Magic She has One weapon, a long staff that she uses in close combat when she can't get use of her magic. She always has the staff with her, and if it's not in her hand or lashed to her back by way of a leather thong, it is sitting at her side close at hand, when it's none of that its sitting in another dimension waiting to be summoned. As for spells, there are thirteen variations of her magic. *Tree Merge: A spell that allows its users merge into a tree, allowing them to remain undetected to most people, however Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect them. The users can still use Magic freely while merged. *Lenear Explosions: The user aims their finger at the target and releases fruits in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the power of the earth condensed into the fruits explode in a line. *Bleve: The user extends their hand forward, and the area directly in front of the user is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. *Tower Burst: The user extends both arms out to their sides and summons an enormous tower of explosive flames in the immediate vicinity around them. *180-Second Time Bomb: The user ensnares the target with roots that emerge from the ground that form a 180-second time bomb. It has a timer in the form of a Magic seal that only stops when the user is defeated. When the timer reaches zero, it creates an enormous explosion. *Chain Burst: After the user has used tree roots to entangle their opponent with five different limbs, they use this move to release explosive fruit that create a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. *Mini Explosions: The user is able to utilize this as a form of hand-to-hand combat in which they create small explosions near their opponent(s) to repel their enemy's punches. *Burst Claw: After the user has extended one of their roots near an opponent, they create an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipe the opponent with the root simultaneously. *Tree Shield: In this defensive spell, the user crosses their arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield themselves from an opponent's ranged attack. The user can have the shield cover their entire body to provide a greater defense. *Follium Sica: The user summons forth a massive funnel of leaf blades to hone in on and cut up his/her opponent. *Ramus Sica: The user releases a flurry of sharp branch blades to home in on and cut up their opponent(s). *Tree Fist: The user summons a massive fist from a tree to punch their opponent. They can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel their opponent as well. *Terra Clamare: The user ensnares their opponent with branches, then releases all the Magic within the earth to engulf their opponent in a massive explosion. Weakness #Yekoda has problems trusting anyone after what Ultear put her threw. She is unbendingly loyal to her guild, but she does not fully trust them to be the same for her and this makes her hard to talk to. #Though she holds vast power, she dare not risk using to much or she will, well we're back to the whole becoming a tree thing. #If she's over water or somewhere where there isn't soil and the possibility for tree growth, she can't use any magic. She still has her staff, but her magic ability is completely useless on something like a boat and such, plus she has a rather large fear for any body of water larger then a lake so she tries to avoid it at all costs. #If she is bound, for some reason unable to move, or trapped in a small enclosure not of her own making (ex: the water thing Juvia used against Lucy their first meeting, the ice prison the fake Gray used on Happy, etcetera) she looses control of her magic, resulting in either total lose of her power or an uncontrollable burst of power that is just as likely to knock her out as the person holding her unless they are out of range or she is solidly contained. #Though she is powerful, she is based in elemental magic. Just as fire and lightning can burn a normal tree, so can it burn her trees if focused directly and with intent to burn, and just as cold will push a tree into a dormant state, cold severely slows down her trees. Also, when she is covered in her bark "armor", she is susceptible to flame and cold herself on a lesser scale as her trees. This can be used to severely hinder her if her opponent knows about it. This is another reason for her secrecy. Gallery green_eyes_by_kk_graphics-d4fb0bj.jpg celtic_woman_by_nickld-d4cuk0l.jpg Archer_by_kamui12.jpg